


Divine Favor: Birthday's Song

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/M, Groping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation in Shower, Milking, Mistress, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Chrom and his divine mistress celebrate her birthday in the exalted estate. Alone.Happy Birthday, Tiki!
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Chrom
Kudos: 14





	Divine Favor: Birthday's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-sequel to last year's fic, [Divine Favor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754292/chapters/57052120) \- go ahead and check that out if you want a little more context (and a LOT more smut) between these two. otherwise, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_ **I have a Discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)** _

* * *

_ Wham! _

The door slammed shut behind them as Tiki attacked Chrom’s lips. The Exalt stumbled until his back slammed into the wall while he tried to retaliate. His potent blood and libido made him a near-match for the ravenous desires of the Manakete as she compressed herself against him.

They’d already left their baggage at the door as the duo engaged in a deep, passionate kiss. Tiki’s long tongue darted past his and quickly lapped around in his mouth. He felt her nails scrape against his light traveler’s tunic until she planted her fingers in the stone bricks behind him. His own hands wrapped around her back and pressed her against him. Her tits and especially her perky nipples rubbed through the thin cloth of her robe and scraped over his chest.

Pah!

She pulled back from his lips and arms as she gasped for much-needed breath. Her pants echoed through the simple entry to the exalted retreat. The faint clop and rattle of the long-departed carriage made her ear twitch as it disappeared back into the forest. “I can’t wait anymore,” she growled before she ripped open her robes.

“G-Gods,” Chrom gawked as his divine lover's rapacious and utterly bare body was framed by the falling robe. The arousal in his pants grew until it twitched against his hem. Her eyes locked on it immediately as she rolled and scraped her bare, silky thighs together. 

Tiki stepped up and sunk to her knees between Chrom’s legs. Her nails easily dug in and pushed apart his pants. A muted rip passed over their ears as the now-loose garment sunk down down his legs, his erection sprang out before her until Tiki reared down and devoured it.

“Hah! Not wasting any time,” the Exalt grunted as she reached back for the wall. The Voice merely bobbed her head down until his tip brushed against her throat’s entrance. She then pulled back and let her tongue come out to play around him. Spit dribbled out of her sealed lips as her cheeks swelled out to accommodate her antics. His hand reached up and dug into her hair as she resumed her sloppy blowjob.

And it was indeed sloppy - full of loud slurps, chokes, and gargles as she feasted on her mortal lover’s loins. Tiki was in no humor to be patient after this sudden, delightful opportunity had presented itself to them. An entire weekend in the Exalted retreat - just Chrom and Tiki.

And they were starting. Now.

Chrom’s hips jerked into Tiki’s mouth as he struggled to endure. The long, agonizing coach ride had been filled with subdued touches and fanciful musings. Neither one was weak-willed enough to engage in copulations with the caddy and the horses at risk from their wild antics.

But such concerns were in the past now. Now that they were in the strong walls of the royal manor. A simple-yet-lavish estate nestled in the forests, far from any others that would impede upon such privacies. And with that security came the final blow. The last of their reservations crumpled as he bucked his crotch into her face right in the entryway.

Tiki took his face-fucks with unnatural grace. Her nails merely tapped against the stone ground as she pumped her tongue and lips against his shaft. Her own desire leaked out into a puddle between her legs. The nectar in her divine bosom already drizzled down her chest as her arousal quite thoroughly encaptured her.

“F-Fuck!” Chrom roared as he pumped right into her mouth and erupted. The voice cooed as she effortlessly gulped down fistfuls of royal seed. The young progeny of the throne and the siblings of his children were lost in the dragon’s gullet.

The Exalt stayed in her mouth until the last spurt stained her tongue. Only then did she let him go as her long tongue wrapped and cleaned around his spit-soaked shaft. Her hand reached up and gently pumped the bottom half. A loud pop echoed through the cramped entry as she pulled him free of her lips.

“Haah...You didn’t even make it into my throat,” she mused with a wry chuckle. Tiki nuzzled her cheek over his crotch before she left a parting kiss on the tip. The still hard, engorged tip.

Chrom was already on her even before she’d settled on her feet. She gasped in delight as he scooped her up and pushed his way into the foyer proper From her few times here she knew well that there were a total of 12 rooms in the estate. 2 of them were the children’s rooms and were agreed to be off-limits.

The rest of the manor had no such boundaries.

* * *

“Oooh, Chrom - that’s it~”

Tiki’s divine, husky voice stirred in his ear as she writhed out over the stairs. She felt his hands reach up and grip her hips as he effortlessly pumped in and out of her tight wet pussy. Her toes traced circles in the carpet behind him while her fingers tried to grip the nearby banister for some measure of support.

Loud slaps echoed over the two-story foyer as Exalt and his dragon mistress engaged in sinful delights. Coos of encouragement and pants of appreciation washed over the well-kept stone and wood of the estate. Portraits of past Exalts looked down on them as the latest of their blood rejuvenated himself with the holy body of Naga’s very daughter.

“Mmm, does that feel good, my lord?” she asked him as her free hand draped around his back. Her hips rolled and undulated against him as he pumped her rump onto the plush stairs beneath her. She arched back between the steps and shuddered in pure bliss. A long stream of verdant tresses spilled down the steps at her side.

“Yes - it’s...it’s”

Chrom couldn’t answer with words so he instead elected to deeds. A quick, sharp thrust made her gasp. Her ear twitched as his nuts loudly clapped against her hips. “I see,” she chuckled before she bucked back against him.

“Hrng!”

Chrom fumbled back until only the tip remained in her tight loins. He recovered before he’d accidentally pulled out and instead pushed back against her. Tiki was ready this time as her hips clapped against his. His crown brushed against her slick velvet walls and stirred more pleasure in her holy body.

“You’re going slow,” she mused aloud. Her nail lightly scraped over the metal banister beside her as she mulled the reasons for such a subdued performance.

“Energy-saving it,” he explained with short grunts between thrusts. Tiki mused this response as her leg slightly hooked around his back.

“Afraid you will tire so soon?” she taunted him.

Chrom stopped - completely and wholly, still buried deep in her snatch. He looked down on her with a gaze that screamed authority and nobility. A visage that may hardly faze Manaketes, but she could at least appreciate the effort. He leaned past her bemused face and whispered in her pointed ear. “No - that you will~”

Tiki blinked at such a brazen declaration. A punctuated thrust made her shudder as the implications of his words washed over her. She subconsciously licked her lips as a light dust of pink bloomed on her cheeks. “Bold words - let us see how you back them up.”

The voice locked her arm and leg around his back to command his attention once more. When she spoke, it was with words anointed by both holy and horny mandate. “Take me, Lord Chrom - take me in every room of this manor. Let our sin wash over these stones that even your greatest descendants may feel the vigors that conquered the heavens~”

His ears thundered with her divine decree as their hips rolled and clapped together. He made his answer known, not with words, but with deed as he scooped her off the stairs and pulled himself up to his feet.

“Ooh!” Tiki gasped and reflexively wrapped her limbs around him. Chrom was hardly fazed by such encumberment as he slowly, purposely walked around the foyer. Poetry was hardly his strong suit, but that was fine.

There were many other languages to use, after all.

* * *

“O-Oooh Chrom~”

Tiki spread her back over the table and mewled in delight. Her hands reached for her breasts and cupped them as they bounded with every thrust. She felt his chest slam against her silky thighs as he pounded her onto the long, mercifully bare table. 

Chrom pushed her leg to his other shoulder as he slammed into her moist dragon pussy. His balls yearned for release as her tight velvet snatched threatened to swallow his cock. Sweat poured off his body as he grunted with every thrust.

“Come now Chrom - you said you’d ti-aaaah-re me, yes?” the Voice ribbed him. Her coy, teasing grin glinted in the torchlight. She shook her head and let her disheveled hair shiver in her barely

-constrained ponytail. “Why I believe I feel awake enough for another century or three!” she giggled.

Chrom clicked his teeth and rammed right into her. He resisted the urges to erupt as a wicked idea formed in his head. The Exalt shifted his grasp up until his hand could reach up to her bare, bouncy soles just under his gaze. With her blissfully distracted he reached up and grazed his nails over the bottom of her feet.

“Eeeh?!”

Tiki gasped in shock at the sudden, no-unwelcome sensation from her sole. Chrom pressed his newfound attack as he sped up his strokes in her pussy  _ and _ his finger strokes on her feet. The aged, wise Manakete squirmed and writhed as she tried to bite back her reaction. S-Stop stop! I’m ti-eh he he he-ishhhhhh!”

I know,” he smugly grunted as he pounded into her. His hand easily and smoothly glided between her bare feet until she was a giddy puddle of mush.

I-I’ll get you for this,” she growled through her uncontrollable grin. A grin he matched with his own as he continued his exclusive enjoyment of both the Voice’s body and her humiliation.

* * *

“Oh how the tables have turned~”

Chrom growled beneath Tiki as she smoothly rolled her hips down atop him. His back rubbed against the cold stone of the kitchen while the Voice bounced on his hard cock. A glaze of cum and quim smeared out of her stuffed loins and down onto his crotch.

The Voice hunched down and showed her bare, bouncy bosom. Dried milk clung to her glistening skin as she lovingly stroked and caressed her mortal lover’s chin. “Oh, Chrom - how does it feel to be so powerless?” 

“Can’t say- doesn’t feel like this is the case at all,” he fired back. His hand shifted to her hip as she rolled her crotch against him. Her eye flickered over to the Exalted brand on his ripped arm before she smirked.

“Is that so...and I’ll bet you think I’ll just let you go now?” she mused as her nail played with his bare throat. His eyes darted down to her finger as she swirled around his exposed adam’s apple.

“Perhaps,” he shrugged. His cavalier attitude would vex most women that favored a position of power. But Tiki was more bemused at his antics as she worked to coax out another hot, sticky load of royal batter for her cherished hoard.

“Hm hm hm - You’re quite bold for one flat on their back,” she mused as she leaned down until her breast brushed over his chest. The Voice’s nose brushed over his as they exchanged pants. Her hand dipped around his neck and gently curled in his hair. “Tell me - where does this brazen attitude come from?”

Chrom cocked a brow in genuine curiosity but remained quiet. That suited the manakete well as she ideally mused while her hips remained in action. “Staring death in the face time and time again? Shouldering the burdens of legacy and lineage on your back?”

She leaned in as her pensive, thoughtful expression took a wicked turn. Her grin made a trickle of cold dread drizzle down Chrom’s back as she pushed him all the way down to the kitchen floor. “Slaying a fell dragon...or perhaps  _ laying _ a divine dragon?”

“Ngh!”

Tiki blinked as his cum shot right into her already-stuffed womb. She hadn’t even sensed his climax’s approach when she began her little antics. Still, the hot fresh load of exalted seed made her shudder and mewl even as she continued to rock and bounce on his lap. “Oooh, seems I found my answer,” she licked her lips.

* * *

“Hah Hah! Does that.. A-answer your question?”

Chrom’s mockery barely registered to Tiki as her ass was rammed with furious, rapid strokes in the open pantry. The shelves cast bold shadows over her holy body as she was defiled from behind again and again. Her tits rubbed over the same crate she was bent over while she clawed at the edges for some manner of support. “W-Where is this. How are yo-oooouuuu~” she drooled out.

The Exalt reached around and fiercely groped her tit. Milk sprayed over his fingers and onto the boards. She hissed as the pleasure from her teat clashed against the sting from her rump. He pushed back against her chest until his hot breath assaulted her pointed ear.

_ “You of all people should know, Tiki. I told you - I’m saving my energy” _

The Voice bristled and moaned as she tried to buck back against him. Chrom’s hand squeezed her breast to pacify her while he rammed against her ass. The meaty sounds echoed in the pantry and out into the now-messy kitchen behind them. The transition of power had not been a smooth one, but the dust had now settled as the Exalt took dominance over holy Naga’s only daughter.

“W-We’ll see about tha-haaaaaaa-t,” she gritted her teeth and tried to push back. Her strength, while admirable, simply wasn’t able to overwhelm the Exalt. Not now that he’d collected himself and firmly planted the flag of his dominion. Her chances of victory had grown slim.

That hardly stopped her from trying though.

Chrom doubled his pace in her ass until her attempts to fight back dwindled away. He leaned back up and let go of her tit as he planted both hands on her thighs. His thrusts forced her further up the crate until she dangled on her toe tips. She tried to kick back against him but the force was almost pitiful even for a child. Much less a full-grown, mature Manakete.

His eyes narrowed as she squirmed back with more force than her prior attempts to escape. He had his suspicions to the Voice’s game and put more effort into his strokes. Her tight, almost oppressive ass threatened to make him cum on the spot with every rapid thrust. “Hah...Giving up already?” the Exalt mused.

Tiki openly growled as her nails raked over the boards. The concerning sounds rattled in his ears as he struggled to keep over her increasingly rapid pace. “N-No-oooooooh. Just waiting for you to start,” she purred back.

* * *

“F-Fuck!”

Crass, foul words poured from the Voice’s divine lips as she writhed and squirmed atop the lounge table. She tried to wrap her legs back against Chrom, only for him to keep one thigh apart with his free hand. His other was occupied as he pumped three fingers in and out of her cum-soaked snatch and scooped out more and more excess seed.

The Manakete howled and snarled under his forceful, fast ministrations. Her eyes flashed dangerously as her draconic heritage threatened to make itself readily known. Chrom showed a remarkable amount of restraint as he ignored her antics and simply inserted his pinkie in as well.

“Eyah!”

Chrom winced as she finally managed to hook her leg around his back. His bare, hard crotch rubbed against the edge of the desk while he fought to keep his occupied hand loose enough to pump. A quick wiggle between his four digits distracted the Voice enough for him to adjust and keep his sensitive loins pointed down towards the carpet. The reduced pain let him focus on finger-fucking his holy mistress.

“D-Damn you-uuuu~”

Tiki’s half-hearted condemnation rolled over her exalted, favored lover. She gripped the edges of the desk as her body thrashed and struggled around his palm. Her antics pushed his thumb against her crotch and specifically right over her erect, throbbing clit.

“AAAAAAAH!”

Chrom grunted as her already-tight pussy locked down against his fingers. He struggled to pull free as she soaked his digits with her quim. Lukewarm cum from the copious prior copulations glazed over his pads and leaked out around his knuckle. “We’re gonna need...to wash after this,” he mused aloud.

TIki’s ear twitched as she rode out her climactic bliss…

* * *

“Ooph!”

Tiki’s cheek rubbed against the window as she was pounded from behind. Her fingers streaked over the panes as hot, haggard breath fogged up the glass. Her hips squirmed back against his hands as he glided her up and down his painfully-hard cock. The askew door back out to the foyer hung open after their abrupt diversion to the stairs.

“Every...room...r-right?” She licked her lips and glanced back. Chrom nodded as he rolled his hips into her wet pussy.

“Yeah - almost missed this,” he chuckled. His hand reached up and gripped her shoulder as he sped up his pace. Her own hand reached back and squeezed his opposite hip. Her other hand remained on the window as she smeared it with her pads.

“What a pity that would be,” she mused with a wry, coy smile. Her rump rolled back against his crotch as she kept even with his brisk pace. Her eye traced over the rather cramped storage chamber and the myriad of crates and barrels stacked to the rafters. “And with such an enticing locale at that. How fortunate you remembered, Lord Chrom~”

The Exalt growled at her japes and doubled his efforts in her pussy. Her words melted into gasps and moans, as he wished. More and more of her breath fogged up the window until it was impossible to see through. Her hard, pebbly nipples scraped against the glass as they bounced up and down.

Tiki arched back against his chest as he pounded her loins. His strokes pushed her forward until her crotch rubbed along the cold window. A slurry of sin between cum and quim smeared out of her sealed snatch and slid down the panes until it pooled along the bottom ledge. Her lazy, lidded eye looked out onto the forest that surrounded them for any signs that could catch such a blatant transgression.

There were none - no souls that her honed draconic eyes could see. No human eyes from horizon to horizon who could witness the Exalt who had the divine Voice pinned against his window as he fucked her relentlessly.

* * *

The steady, calming hiss of the shower filled Tiki’s pointed ears as she focused on her lover’s lips. She leaned in as her undone, wet hair clung to both their bodies. Her hand gently stroked his cock just as his own massaged her rump and breast. Soapy warm water pooled around their ankles while they let the spray wash over them.

She fought down her impulses just as he repressed his own. Their need and yearn to rut like beasts still clawed at both the Voice and the Exalt. And yet they permitted rationality in here, if only for their own wellbeing. So they kept it nice and simple - kisses and fondling only.

“Mmwah~”

Tiki pulled back and panted for breath. Her long tongue lopped out and hung down past her chin as the spit webs between their mouths slowly drooped and snapped. She shifted around until her breasts were right in his face. “Chrom...please,” she panted.

The Exalt mulled her request before he nodded. He shifted her up on his knee until her teats were lined up with his mouth. Her hand slowed its pumps as he leaned in and popped his lips over her engorged breast. The manakete shuddered in bliss. “That’s it -suck my nipples. Taste it~”

He complied with her requests as he treated himself to fresh Manakete’s milk. The admittedly mollifying act had long since wormed its way into his heart as their relationship had persisted. There was simply something about the natural arousal that leaked from the Voice’s chest that was almost intoxicating in some ways. So he suckled as a newborn, much like the trio that even now snoozed back in Ylisstol in fact.

Tiki gently cupped her unoccupied breast and gave it a light squeeze. Her milk squirted out against Chrom’s cheek as she cooed in dearly-desired relief. Her occupied hand resumed its pumps on his cock as she somewhat cleaned his loins. But most of her focus and intent was on the appraisal and admiration of her human lover’s long, potent royal scepter.

And a fine scepter it was - one more than worthy of her divine body based on the copious loads she’d taken in her stomach, rump, and pussy. And the many more that had yet to come.

* * *

_ Sluuuuuuurp _

Chrom slumped over in the office chair and groaned. The smaller study in the estate was already filled with the loud, lascivious slurps as the Manakete took him all the way down her throat. His head gripped her still-wet hair as both of them dripped onto the carpet from their once-fresh shower.

Tiki fumbled to tuck a hair back over her ear while her lips stayed locked on her lover’s crotch. Her tongue lazily coiled around the lower half still trapped in her mouth. The top and the crown were squeezed by her tight throat as she tasted his succulent meat.

“Gods, p-persistent, aren’t you Tiki?” the Exalt grunted as he grabbed the desk with his free hand for support. The Voice chuckled, which echoed right up his loins and made him shudder from the ministrations. Her own hand reached up and drummed her fingers over his potent royal jewels as she sucked and hummed.

Chrom grit his teeth and tried to resist. He wasn’t sure how long she’d already had him in her throat and nor did he really care. All he knew was the unspoken game and what he’d have to do to win - hold out until she pulled back for air.

Tiki’s eyes glowed up at him with a defiant fire. Her lips curled around his cock in a coy, almost-smug smirk. He could see the light bounce of her breasts below as she pumped her lips up and down the lowest lengths of his dick. Her tongue lashed against his shaft with greater ferocity as she tried to bait him into giving up. Ideally, before she herself passed out. 

Her voice may carry the divine will of Naga, but even she had a need of breath after all.

* * *

“AAH! AAAH!”

The Voice’s cries echoed over the balcony and down onto the dining room below. Her fists dug into the banister as she slammed her stuffed ass back against Chrom. The force of his strokes made her breasts flop and crash until milk sprayed free onto the disturbed table below. Spit and seed from her earlier throat fuck followed suit as well.

They’d barely even made it out of the office before he turned her around and slammed into her full, tantalizing rear. The sensation of being ass-fucked still made her feel utter, blissfully numb even as she struggled to hold onto the railing. A feat she found more and more laborious as she wound up on her toe tips as her breasts crashed onto the handrail itself.

“F-Fuck!” she tipped her head back and cried. Her knee bashed into the baluster as she toppled forward. Her stomach caught on the handrail even as Chrom continued to ram her rump like a man possessed. Luckily he had some coherence to pull her back over.

Unfortunate that he thought the best way to do that was to yank her back up by her wet hair

“AAH!”

The manakete hissed as searing pain lanced through her scalp. It was swiftly followed by sheer numb bliss as the sensations all piled on top of her. Her toes pressed into the plush carpet below. Her knee rubbed against the ornate wooden baluster. Her tits that crashed down onto the same handrail she’d dug her knees into. And of course the firm, strong hand that gripped her hair.

It was pure, unfettered bliss.

* * *

_ PLAP PLAP PLAP _

The bed groaned as Tiki’s back was pounded into the messy sheets. Her toes curled over her head as she gripped her ankles for support. Beneath her smaller hands were the large, powerful fists of her lover as he slammed right down onto her lustful loins.

The dying candles cast such lascivious shadows over them as the evening crept in. A whole days’ worth of sin with not save a single break to bathe had left as much a mark on them as they had on the estate. Now the only challenge left that yet remained was to pound one last load into her pussy.

A feat that Chrom was well on his way to perform.

The exalt winced as his body screamed and protested to every thrust. His hands squeezed Tiki’s calves as he drilled her down onto the bed. The excess cum from her pussy and ass leaked out into a puddle below them as a duet of sin and lust rattled the ornate walls.

“Gods, I’m close,” he growled as he increased his pace. His lips watered and wavered at the succulent site of the bare beauty that writhed beneath him. Tiki - holy Naga’s only daughter, brought to such a carnal state by him. It was a conquest that he’d never take outward credit in, but would never fail to pique his arousal.

Tiki hardly heard him as she fought through wave after wave of euphoria. Her own pleasure left her straddling the line of orgasm as she gripped her own legs with enough strength to leave marks. Her body's shuddered and glistened with sweat that glowed in the radiant sunset light. But it was the light from her eyes and her own flesh that soon overwhelmed them as she dove headfirst into the endless white void.

“I’M CUMMING!”

Chrom slammed into her snatch and unleashed the last, and by far the most explosive load of all into Tiki’s most holy of places. The lingering seed that still dwelled in her womb was instantly washed away as a fresh load of royal bastards flowed into her. The manakete’s eyes rolled up as inhuman tongues poured free from her gaping maw.

Chrom held her until the very last drop had erupted from his cock. He felt the excess pool out of her after it had basted over his loins and landed in a puddle between his legs. His strength languished and sapped as he finally succumbed to his exhaustion. Rather than pull out, however, he opted to release her ankles and instead fumble for her hips. Her legs flopped down over his shoulders as he tried to roll them over to the clean side of the bed.

“Oof”

Tiki winced as her knees hit the sheets. Her thigh accidentally brushed the cum puddle, but most of her remained in the clear as she slumped down atop her exalted lover. Chrom’s arm remained wrapped around her back as the two’s deep pants slowly stilled into a soft slumber...

* * *

_ Scritch scritch scrith… _

_...Clink! _

Maribelle set the quill back in the pot as the latest long, ornate decree laid out fresh before her. She let the ink dry as her weary-yet-keen eyes glanced over it for any omissions or loopholes. Finding none, the Queen of Ylisse sighed before she rose to her feet. “And that’s the last one,” she declared with a tired-yet-triumphant smirk.

She stretched back and winced as her swollen breasts bounced. The Queen looked down and sighed at the twin pinprick spots that had formed over her bust. “Ah, I’m weeping again. Lovely,” she grunted as she reached for a nearby cloak to pull on.

_ Knock knock _

The Exalted office’s doors creaked open as a somewhat thuggish-looking figure slunk in. He tapped his Mend staff on the carpet before he hoisted it over his back. “Yo, Ma - you all done?”

“Hmph! Is that any way to address your mother?” Maribelle scoffed as she tightened down her cloak.

Brady cocked his head at his mother’s strange antics. “Why you got that on? It ain’t that chilly out.”

“I would rather be covered up, Brady. Now tell me - are the children still in the nursery?” she grunted as she stepped forward. Her son from the future stood a good head over his mom as he looked down on her. Realization crossed his eyes as he finally got the implications.

“Oooh...Yeah -Lucy, me, and the others are all there,” he shifted in place beside her. Mother and grown son walked out of the royal study and into the hall in time to see the mid-evening light peek through the windows.

“Splendid. I shall be making my way there now,” she declared as she stepped down the hall. Her son easily kept pace as Brady brought his staff back down and tapped it against the ground with every step.

“Got it. Want me to bring you any food?” he asked.

“Just have the cooks send my meal to the chambers,” she told him before they met the split in the hall. Maribelle went left while Brady went right.

The Queen walked on past row on row of ornate finery or twilight-painted windows as the evening set in. she paused and glanced down at the illustrious ring wrapped around her finger. The ring whose counterpart was currently occupied with his mutually affirmed mistress.

Perhaps it wasn’t worth it to honor the bedbreaker with a birthday gift such as this. Maybe Maribelle’s efforts to coordinate an extended retreat for the King and the Voice was folly and a sign of weakness. In truth, she’d long since stopped caring or questioning herself, especially not after she saw a pair of vibrant young manakete eyes that looked on her with nothing short of absolute adoration.

“You’d better appreciate this, you two. Especially you Tiki - after your birthday is done I want  _ my _ time with my husband,” Maribelle chuckled under her breath as she neared the nursery. Her hands went to the ties of her cloak and lightly caressed the damp spots over her chest.

It was time to feed her hungry babies.


End file.
